Five Types Of Tears
by His Little LabRat
Summary: After Greg moves into Nick's apartment, Nick is kidnapped and murdered. Greg can't stand life any longer, and starts to hallucinate Nick and skip work. Can Greg pull himself together or will the aftermath kill him just like it did Nick?


**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. BLOOD, GORE, VIOLENCE AND S.I. ARE IN THIS FAN FICTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AHEAD OF TIME, SO DO NOT FLAME OR YELL AT ME FOR THIS CONTENT. [IT'S EVEN IN BOLD, FOR PETE'S SAKE[By the way, if you don't know what S.I. is, you don't typically want to know all that much. Check my profile for information, or private message me! **

**Warning #2[But not as harsh! This is a****SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT! SO, YOU MAY NOT FLAME[ALSO IN BOLD PRINT! THOUGH NOT AS MUCH S.I. IN THIS FAN FICTION, MAINLY IN THIS CHAPTER AND LITTLE BITS HERE AND THERE THROUGHOUT. THIS IS A GOOD STORY, WITH A GOOD IDEA, AND I DO NOT WANT IT TO BE FLAMED!**

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it, and again, if you STILL do not know what S.I. is, please contact me so you can be informed! Though, warning 2 should have dropped the hint already! (Check my profile, really. It'll help you with the S.I.) By the way, this is a follow-up story for my other Nick/Greg stories, but will have NO FOLLOW-UPS TO THIS STORY! I don't care if you write your OWN follow-up, though, that's up to you. However, keep in mind, this story has no follow-up, but is a separate follow-up ending to another story… Enjoy.**_

8888888888888

Greg and Nick walked silently along, side by side in the sullen rain. They held hands, knowing not many people were out in this weather in Vegas.

Greg had just recently moved into Nick's apartment and they claimed themselves to be lovers, but only to each other. Still so, no one else knew of their harbored love for each other.

Greg felt a pain rise up in his stomach and he clenched Nick's hand tight in his.

Nick looked down to Greg, watching the rain flatten out his curly hair. He smiled, and held Greg's hand firmly in his.

The pain slowly crept away from Greg's stomach as Nick's firm hand became tighter in his. Greg looked up to Nick and their gaze caught. They smiled at each other softly, the rain pattering down on their heads.

They walked past a streetlamp, and Greg's gaze shifted to Nick's apartment window – no, their apartment window. He smiled, knowing Nick was with him now.

Greg glanced up at Nick as they stopped walking. Nick glanced down to Greg, and gave a loving, laughing smile. He bent down a bit and kissed Greg, retreated, and held Greg's cheek, rubbing it especially gently. He smiled gently, their hands still tied.

Greg smiled back, and they continued on, turning to go to their apartment.

Greg stretched, taking his seat on the bed next to Nick. They sat in silence, neither having any clue of what to say.

Greg raised his head to Nick, and Nick had done the same. Their gazes locked, and Greg inched closer. Nick pushed himself toward Greg with his foot, inch by inch.

Soon, their legs bumped and they felt denim rubbing on denim. Now, close to each other, they leaned in and kissed.

Nick lost traction on his arm, and toppled over onto Greg in the kiss. He made it seem intentional, and whether Greg knew that or not didn't matter to him right now.

Greg, pinned under Nick, head next to the pillows, released the kiss and nuzzled the tip of Nick's nose with his own. It was barely even a nuzzle; not moving at all, just touching.

Both had taken off their shirts around the point when they had walked into the bedroom, being wet with rain. Now, remembering they were both shirtless, they pressed their chests together, smooth skin to skin contact.

Nick, on top of Greg, bent his head lower and kissed Greg again, keeping their noses pressed still.

Nick's arms surrendered under him, gravity pulling him down on top of Greg. He made it look purposeful again, and Greg was tricked once more, barely noticing as Nick came down on top of him.

Greg, pushed up, pushing their legs together as Greg pushed them into a sitting position. Greg switched positions so he was sitting up in Nick's lap, Nick's legs wrapped around Greg's, to the side of Greg.

Nick now was leaning back gently, his arms supporting him from behind, hands pressed down onto the bed sheet. They still kissed, and Greg kept pushing Nick back until Nick's arms buckled at the angle. So they betrayed Nick, but helped too; in an awkward, lovingly helpful way…

Greg let himself fall down on top of Nick, curling his legs around Nick's, intertwining them, both getting the denim on denim feel. Greg curled up on Nick, cupping the side of Nick's stomach with one hand and the other hand placed down on Nick's chest, feeling Nick's ribs as he gently stroked them.

The skin on their chests rubbed together, warming as Greg came down on Nick, and then adjusting into the curling position.

They still kissed, their breath huffed down on each others faces, pleasant and warm to the touch.

Greg pressed down as Nick pressed up, their hips colliding, Nick's legs moving, rubbing together the denim that they both wished wasn't there anymore.

They rubbed hips together, the lips of their pants colliding, barely pushing each others pants down, but only just barely.

Greg cupped Nick's stomach tighter as Nick pressed both of his hands onto Greg's back in an embrace, his finger's tracing Greg's backbone down and down. Greg moved his hand from Nick's stomach to the side of his hips, fingers curled to the shape. He curled his thumb and forefinger around the belt loop, slipping the rest of his fingers to the lip of Nick's pants, gently prodding and gliding his fingertips over the skin of Nick's thigh.

Nick broke the kiss, kissing the corner of Greg's mouth, then moving his lips to Greg's neck and gently planting a kiss. He moved his lips up to Greg's ear, huffing gently, blowing a kiss into Greg's ear. At this, it took most of Greg's strength to hold back a rambunctious gasping moan, and bit his bottom lip, blushing, the heat rushing to his cheeks and ears.

Greg bit harder on his lower lip, clenching a fist to keep the moan in himself, cheeks flushing red as Nick planted a prodding kiss on Greg's ear to his cheek. Greg began moving his legs in fluster, rubbing the outside of his legs against the inside of Nick's, the denim on denim sensation stronger as Greg pushed on Nick's legs, thigh and hips; everything touching each others, even…

Greg lifted himself, pushing his hands down beside Nick to support himself as he elevated above Nick. "I love you," Greg said in a huff, and noticed Nick had said it in unison with him.

"With all my being," Nick continued after Greg's huff.

"With all my heart," Greg added.

"I do," they said in unison.

Love echoed through their minds, in every direction as they kissed once more.

Greg felt heavy, and sleep slowly washed away from him, warmth replacing his retreat. His eyes opened slowly, light finding its way in.

Nick's silhouette became clear to him, the light forming around the edges and curves of his body, the sun radiating his brilliancy. Nick's arms were wrapped around him, and Greg felt that their legs were pressed together. Nick's eyes were closed, but they slowly opened as Greg stared into them.

"Good morning," Nick mumbled, smiling gently, pressing his nose into Greg's cheek. Greg smiled, adjusting his legs in Nick's and… he didn't feel the denim on denim contact. Only, skin to skin contact instead, which made Greg recall what they had done. Greg smiled.

"It's always a good morning with you," Greg finally responded, kissing Nick's ear like Nick had done to him last night.

Greg felt Nick's arms unravel around him, and Nick sat up silently, looking down to Greg. Greg opened his eye to just barely see Nick's legs, the ridge of his back, his eyes following the arch down and down, looking at the skin on Nick's hip and thighs. Nick bent over and kissed Greg's cheek, running his fingers through Greg's hair, and Greg smiled, eyes closed.

Nick stood up after one last, longing look at Greg. Greg's eyes followed Nick, and as Nick walked to his pants, Greg noticed Nick was really naked. Knowing this made Greg smile. Nick had his pants on now, still shirtless, and was at the bedroom door, turned to Greg.

"I love you," Nick mouthed, taking a step back out of the room, knowing Greg's eyes were shut again.

Greg's thoughts stopped as he watched Nick click the door shut. He noticed the blush and heat on his face, his ears warm and cheeks flustered. He lifted the bed sheets quickly, and blushed a bit more as he saw he was the same length as Nick – stark naked.Greg laughed, thinking. Love, only love.

8888888888888

_**OFF TOPIC CONVORSATIONS:**_

_**MUST READ THIS!!! VERY FUNNY!!!**_

_**This is a conversation between and one of my best buds, Jazz281321, otherwise known as: Jazzy, or Snazzy Jazzy, whichever floats her boat.**_

_**By the way, if you were this guy, I am very sorry… Really, truly sorry. It's just those YFG spasms. She was in New York at the time… (By the way, we were texting this conversation.)**_

_**Jazz: Omg! There's a guy in EB Games and he looks and acts like Greg Sanders!**_

_**Me: Ask what his name is. If he replies Eric Szmanda, it's him. What's he wearing?**_

_**Jazz: He is in an orange business shirt… like Greg's! And he has a nametag… Greg. Is what it says. Lol**_

_**Me: Fuckin' awesome! Tell him I say hi:D Seriously, ask him what his name is.**_

_**Me: He could be a cosplayer. Ask him if there is a con nearby. Maybe some later runners for Comic Con?**_

_**Me: Come on! I am pacing! xD**_

_**Jazz: His name is Greg. **_

_**Jazz: Lol. There is no con. And I am not going to ask his last name.**_

_**Me: HOLY MOTHER OF GREG SANDERS!**_

_**HOLY MOTHER OF NICK STOKES!**_

_**HOLY GIL GRISSOM! (Dunno if Grissy has a mum!)**_

_**Me: Are you pulling a joke on me? Or is it to bloody and holy hell and crime scenes him?**_

_**Jazz: What?! What you want from me? Are you mad?**_

_**Jazz: I swear. He's named Greg.**_

_**What!**_

_**Me: -fan girl squeal- (Tell him I said that)**_

_**(I imagine :) Greg- o.o Nick: -writes- Greg: What are you writing...? Nick: All the ways you are beautiful. All the ways I love you.**_

_**Jazz: Aw! I did and he scooted away slowly and ran into the back!**_

_**Me: from the squeal? Or the Nick loves Greg thing?**_

_**Jazz: The squeal.**_

_**Me: lol… -yells I LOVE YOU! In other languages-**_

_**Jazz: lol. K. I have to leave EB Games now.**_

_**Me: D'x –still yells in other languages-**_

_**Jazz: lol. I love you too. Oh! (off topic and discreet)**_

_**Me: Cool! Btw, I would run from the fangirls if I were him too, you would be like S.I.ed by fangirls. If not, Nick would go S.I. Greg. (Or vice-versa!) 33 He knows he wants Nick. Lmfao. Bye!**_

_**(Rest of conversation discreet.)**_


End file.
